


In Another Life

by kingsofhawkins



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Underage Smoking, Weed, just boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsofhawkins/pseuds/kingsofhawkins
Summary: “Do you ever think about us in another life?” Steve asks wistfully.





	In Another Life

Steve lays huddled up by Billy’s side on the Camaro’s hood, they’re passing a blunt between them brushing lips every so often. It’s beautifully quiet besides the buzz of cicadas, stars illuminate the sky showing the deep purples of space and Steve couldn’t feel higher.

“Do you ever think about us in another life?” Steve asks wistfully.

“Jeez Harrington, weeds gone to your head no more for you.” Billy snatches the blunt from him and holds it over his head when Steve tries to reach for it.

“C’mon Billy I’m not that high!” Billy snorts and takes a hit before blowing the smoke over Steve’s face.

“Oh sure. If you’re not that high spell your last name.” Steve’s nose scrunches.

“Okay yeah I will. It’s h-a-r-rington. See no problems... Shut up.” Steve shoves at Billy’s shoulder when he laughs at him.

“C’mon baby don’t be so sour.” Billy coos as he twirls a strand of hair around his bejewelled pointer finger.

Steve throws an arm over Billy’s stomach and lets his hand crawl under his shirt.

“I’m serious though.”

“About what?”

“The whole other life thing.” Billy hums gently.

“Sometimes.” Steve leans up and places his chin on Billy’s chest.

“Yeah? I like to think that there’s a life where we don’t have to cower and hide from people when we wanna show our love... or whatever this is.” Billy holds the blunt to Steve’s lips and lets him inhale before stubbing the end out.

“Love huh? Didn’t take you for a romantic Harrington, plus you gotta take me on a date first before you declare that shit, yeah?” Steve looks softly up at Billy.

“Wine and dine your mullet? I don’t think so.” It’s quiet before they both laugh, Steve rolls on top of Billy and leans down to brush his nose against his.

They kiss softly, everything that Billy isn’t, Steve’s seen how he kisses girls it’s all rough repressed anger and clacking of teeth but with Steve it’s the kind of kiss the people want and see on those cheesy tv shows.

“I don’t want another life. I’ve been dealt a shitty hand but you seem to make it just that little bit better. So yeah, sometimes I think about it but I don’t ever want it to come true. I’m happy with what I have now.” Steve smiles against Billy’s temple.

“Yeah, I am too.”


End file.
